


His Guardian

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gang!AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, References to Drugs, Roughness, SeungSung are brothers, Smut, Sorry...., Violence, but not really, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: This is all just a bad dream, he will close his eyes for a second and see his room.He will open his eyes and see all the nice stuff in there.Right?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> (you all read the tags right? i'm sorry, i'm ashamed of myself, anyway, read the rest of the notes and don't sue me, please, please)  
> First of all: they are all aged up!  
> Jisung- 22  
> Changbin- 23  
> Seungmin- 19  
> Hyunjin- 22  
> Felix- 22  
> Second of all: i don't really know what this is but....... i hope you enjoy!  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes  
> love ya <3  
> (yeah and btw. let's just pretend that Changbin is a little taller than Jisung, okay? okay. <3)

Jisung didn‘t really remember how he got into this room. But it was pitch black and Jisung panicked.

If he was honest with himself, he didn’t expect this day that started off so peacefully end, like _that_.

The light was turned on out of the sudden and Jisung squinted his eyes. A tall figure appeared in front of him and he flinched back.

“You’re going to tell me where your brother and friend is.“

Jisung shook his head, causing the other figure to growl at him. Jisung wanted to say something but shut his mouth when the door opened again and he saw another, a bit shorter, figure.

“I got this _Hyunjin._ “

The shorter male said and Jisung shut his eyes and shivered because of his deep voice. He could feel the figure standing in front of him but he didn’t open his eyes. The rope that was keeping his hands in place was starting to cut into his skin but he didn’t really care. He felt a warm hand on the side of his face and he furrowed his eyebrows, squeezing his eyes tighter.

“Open your eyes, doll…“

The male said but Jisung only shook his head causing him to laugh a little. The hand that was on his face moved to his shoulder harshly and the male gripped him tightly.

“Han Jisung open your fucking eyes or I’ll open them for you.“

Jisung flinched and his eyes fluttered open. He was met with, deep brown eyes, and the male’s face just inches away from his.

“Better.“

The male whispered and smiled. Jisung didn’t like that he was smiling, not in a situation like this, only a monster would do something like that, but then again, they were monsters.

“Now, you’re going to tell me where they are.“

Jisung just stared blankly at the person in front of him and shook his head slowly. The shorter male laughed loudly before turning his face back to Jisung’s, they were so close, Jisung hated it.

“If you think so.“

He untied Jisung from the chair but the young boy didn’t move, _why did he do that?_ The male pulled him up and tied his wrists back together.

“You’re lucky I like you. I’m gonna keep you until, you tell me.“

Jisung’s heart sank, _no_ , he wanted to run, to just get away but not when his brother’s life is in this. The figure pulled Jisung closer and then just dragged him out of the room. Jisung was amazed by his surroundings, the house was… beautiful.

“Got another one hyung? You gonna kill it like the last one?“

Jisung’s eyes shot towards the person who said it, he couldn’t find him at first but his eyes went wide when he saw him. He totally didn’t suit his voice, sitting in the lap of some other member of this.. whatever.

He opened his mouth and looked at the person that was dragging him.

“Kill it?“

He whispered and the boy laughed, turning towards him.

“Don’t worry baby…“

Jisung shivered at the petname.

“…I won’t kill you, I think I’m gonna keep you.“

Jisung heard a groan and looked to where the noise came from.

“You’re no fun _Changbin._ “

“Is he _yours_ or _mine_? Shut up, _Chris._ You know what, get me a collar and a leash from the cabbinet.“

_Collar?_

_Leash?_

Changbin reached out to the other and took the collar and leash into his right hand while grinning.

Jisung felt Changbin tug at the rope around his wrists and he began walking again, following him like a dog. Jisung heard a bark of laughter from behind him and he cringed. He walked up a pair of stairs and he found himself and the other in front of a huge bedroom, Jisung assumed it was Changbin’s.

“Go in.“

Changbin commanded and Jisung flinched again, he slowly walked over to the bed.

“Sit.“

Jisung frowned, he’s not some kind of pet to be ordered around, he just stared at the other, earning a glare from him.

“I will tie you to this fucking bed if you don’t sit down right now.“

Jisung then sat down onto the bed, watching as the other walked to a closet and pulled out a book. He threw it on the bed next to Jisung. He grabbed his chin and turned him to look at him. He put the collar around his neck and attached the leash.

“From now on you’re going to call me Sir or Master, understood?“

Jisung wanted to scream but he nodded, but Changbin grabbed his jaw harshly and tilted his head up while tugging harshly on the leash.

“I didn’t hear you, pet.“

Jisung shivered at the petname again. He didn't like any of this.

“Y-Yes, S-Sir.“

Changbin let go if him, almost throwing him back and pointed to the book with his index finger.

“Read this. I want you to be done before I'm back.“

Jisung was confused, the sudden change in the boy’s mood and speech was creeping him out. He reached for the book and Changbin nodded to himself and left the room. Jisung waited until he locked the door and ran over to the large window, to his best luck, it was locked as well.

_Fuck._

He took the leash into his hand and slid his hand along the length, it was smooth but he hated what it was for. He turned his head and looked at the book, he took it into his hands the material harsh and rough under his finger tips.

_“Slave Rulles.“_

He said out loud and frowned at the book.

“I’m not a slave… am I?“

He opened the book and began reading, surprisingly there weren’t many.

  * _I can’t look into Master’s eyes unless I'm told to do so._
  * _I’m not allowed to reach an orgasm until Master says so._
  * _I’m not allowed to speak back until I’m told to do so or asked._
  * _When Master wants anything, I must fulfill it._
  * _When Master’s member is placed into my mouth, I must suck it._
  * _None of Master’s cum must go to waste, I must swallowall of it, no matter where it lands._
  * _I must not misbehave or disrespect my Master._



There were some more and Jisung cringed, ‘ _who wrote this? Did he?‘_

**

Changbin unlocked the door and stepped in when Jisung was flipping trough the pages of the book and he looked at him in shock. Jisung laid the book down and stood up, avoiding his eyes.

_I can’t look into Master’s eyes unless I’m told to do so._

Changbin took the younger boy’s chin into his hand and tilted his head up gently. Jisung shut his eyes and inhaled sharply.

“Look at me, pet.“

Changbin’s voice was still somewhat sweet and soft, Jisung liked it, wait, _no_ , he didn’t.

Jisung opened his eyes and looked into Changbin’s deep brown ones. Changbin then took his hand and they walked out of the room, walking into the kitchen.

“Can you cook?“

Jisung nodded slowly and Changbin nodded as well. Jisung then walked to the freezer and pulled out some of the things he could work with. He made Changbin a meal and sat on a chair by the table.

“Aren’t you hungry?“

_I’m not allowed to speak back until I’m told to do so or asked._

Jisung shook his head.

“N-No Sir.“

“Okay then.“

**

Jisung coughed as he swept another dust filled picture in the hall.

‘He’s a... boxer? Cool.‘

Jisung yelped and fell down when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder.

“What the-“

A very sweet laughter filled his ears and he looked up. The person was reaching his hand out for Jisung to grab onto, so he did, and stood up, brushing off his clothes.

“I’m sorry I scared you like that.“

“Your hands are so cold! But, it’s okay.“

The boy smiled at Jisung and reached his hand out once again.

“I’m Jaebum, you’re Jisung, right?“

Jisung nodded and eyed the other, he looked way older than him, or Changbin, or, actually anyone. He was surprised how nice _Jaebum_ was to him. It felt nice to have someone who treats you well.

**

“Did you eat today?“

Jisung looked up and shook his head a little making Jaebum frown. Jaebum moved to walk down into the kitchen but a hand grabbed his forearm and stopped him. Jaebum turned around and looked at the other in confusion. Jisung only shook his head and sighed.

“It’s okay, I’m not hungry.“

“But, you have to eat.“

Jisung chuckled and stood straight. He waved his hand at Jaebum and continued to clean. The fear of not finishing before Changbin came back was keeping him from quitting, what would he do to him? Would he mess everything up again or would he do something worse? He wanted to go down the hall but Jaebum stood in front of him and pointed at the collar.

“What is that?“

Jisung looked to where he was pointing and shrugged his shoulders.

“A collar, it has a leash to it but that’s in the bedroom.“

Jaebum hummed and continued walking down the stairs before he heard a creak. He ran up and shut the door Jisung opened.

“You can’t open that!“

The pure horror in Jaebum’s eyes made Jisung back up and nod his head, even tough he was curious what was in there.

Jisung looked at the door one last time before continuing in the living room. He was glad Jaebum was there with him, the older helped him a lot.

**

“Jisung, did you read the rules?“

Jisung cringed and nodded, looking at Jaebum with regret in his eyes.

“Please, just, don’t do anything that Changbin could punish you for. It’s not worth it, I was never his slave, thankfully, but I heard what he does…“

“And what is that?“

“Mostly sex punishments, but there can be some normal ones like messing everything up and telling you to clean it, but, if you would do something past the limits, he would probably kill you.“

Jisung flinched.

“Kill me?“

“Please, just don’t misbehave or do something he doesn't like, I don’t want you to get hurt.“

Jisung made a mental note that very moment _‘Changbin can kill me if i misbehave‘_ and _‘Jaebum is very nice‘._

_**_

Jisung began washing the dishes, he was thinking of how long would he have to be there for, he couldn’t be there forever, he would go crazy from that. He jumped a little, almost dropping the plate he was holding when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head was placed on his shoulder.

He began washing it again, slowly, before Changbin whispered into his ear.

“Tell me where they are, doll.“

Jisung tried to ignore the other but he was turned around and his eyes widened.

“Not gonna tell me? Well, I should punish you for that.“

Jisung’s eyes widened even more as he played the worst scenarios in his head


	2. Flashback 1

_“Jesus, where is he?“_

_Jisung moved his weight from one leg to the other as he looked around the street. The person he was hoping for to show up in few seconds (or he would freeze to death) was nowhere to be seen and he huffed and cursed under his breath._

_“C’mon Seungmin, I’m gonna freeze to death!“_

_Jisung shivered as the cold air hit his body. His eyes sparkled as he saw a pair of headlights in the distance. He waved his hand, thinking that his brother was finally there to pick him up. He slowed down his movement when he saw the car, this wasn’t Seungmin’s car._

_The black pick up pulled up into the drive way of the house and one tinted window rolled down revealing a person dressed in all black._

_“Han Jisung?“_

_The guy’s deep voice echoed in Jisung’s ears. Jisung froze, how did this stranger know his name? He didn’t move but stepped back when the driver’s door opened and the person stepped out with two other. Jisung wanted to scream as they grabbed him but a piece of cloth was placed to his mouth and his vision started to get blurry and eyelids were heavy._

_In a matter of seconds Jisung’s eyes were closed and he didn’t know what was happening._


	3. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Sexual content and disturbing(?) backstory

Jisung was thrown onto the bed and he blinked at the other in shock.

“Strip, pet.“

_No._

Jisung shook his head causing the other to frown, his expression changing rapidly.

“I said strip!“

Jisung flinched and shakily took of his clothes. He wasn’t a virgin, no, he was twenty two after all, but, he never felt so self conscious in his life until that moment. Changbin walked over to him, grabbing his chin and he pressed his lips to Jisung’s, it felt rough but it still somewhat soft. Jisung obeyed at first but he kissed the other back when Changbin kissed him harder.

Jisung whimpered when Changbin slid his hand down his side and grabbed his ass. They parted for air and Jisung looked at him with wide eyes making the other chuckle.

“Jump.“

Jisung was confused at first but the understood when Changbin placed his other hand on his bottom. He weakly jumped, not wanting to piss the other off even more. Changbin carried the other across the room, slamming him against a wall making Jisung hiss in pain. Changbin only smirked as he leaned closer to Jisung’s neck and began giving it soft and wet kisses. Jisung hummed and bit his lip to keep himself down from moaning when Changbin found that one spot that makes him weak, he wasn’t going to give Changbin the satisfaction he wanted. He wasn’t going to be weak.

Changbin then looked up and let the other down. Jisung looked at him with tears in his eyes and Changbin only rolled his. He pushed on Jisung’s shoulder, sending him to his knees. Jisung knew what was about to happen, and he hated it.

Changbin unzipped his pants and pulled out his, already hard, cock, placing it onto Jisung’s lips.

_When Master’s member is placed into my mouth I must suck it._

Jisung didn’t want to, he never did such things, when it came to oral he only received it, he never gave one but he opened his mouth anyway, the other surprising him with a hard thrust into his mouth, Jisung almost choked as he looked up to see Changbin’s head thrown back, it was a strange sight, really. Jisung then started to suck making Changbin tangle his fingers in his hair, tug at it and guide his head.

“F-Fuck.“

Changbin groaned before Jisung felt him twitch on his tongue. He knew that Changbin was close, he looked up once again, surprised to see Changbin looking at him. Changbin gritted his teeth before coming into Jisung’s mouth. Jisung was confused and didn’t know what to do but…

_None of Master’s cum must go to waste, I must swallow all of it, no matter where it lands._

So he swallowed, and he hated it, he hated the taste of it, he hated the way it got into his mouth, he hated who it was from, he hated everything about it.

Changbin picked him up and threw him on the bed, again, crawling on top of him. Changbin took his shirt off and Jisung gulped thickly, Changbin was indeed very well built. The older reached under the bed without breaking eye contact with Jisung. Changbin spread some of the lube on to his fingers and rubbed his fingers a little to warm it up. Jisung whimpered when Changbin pushed one of his fingers into him.

Jisung bit his lips so hard he made it bleed. Changbin looked at him and smirked again. He leaned over to his ear and whispered into it before biting it lightly.

“Moan for me baby, show me how good I make you feel.“

Jisung squeezed his eyes tighter before slowly opening his mouth, letting out a sharp breath and a string of moans. Changbin smiled before curling his fingers inside of the younger making him gasp.

 

**

_Jisung ran into his room and shut the door, locking and leaning against it with tears in his eyes.  He looked over to his desk and ran towards it, pulling the chair away and getting under the desk, pulling the chair back. He pressed his knees close to his chest and hugged them tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks._

_He began hiccuping and cursed under his breath. His eyes widened when he heard loud knocking and banging on the door with loud screaming._

_“Open the fucking door!“_

_Jisung hated him, so fucking much._

_\--_

_“Jisung, we have some news to tell you.“_

_Jisung’s mother smiled and looked at him. Jisung hummed and looked up from his phone and stood up._

_“So, me, and Taewoo are getting married.“_

_Jisung’s eyes widened and began to tear up as he shook his head lightly. His mother laughed and looked at Taewoo._

_“You can’t….“_

_Taewoo laughed mockingly and shook his head. The man stepped closer to the boy and pointed his index finger at him, poking his chest as he spoke._

_“Of course we can, and you can’t do anything about it, brat.“_

_Jisung huffed and looked to his mom._

_“Why..“_

_He shook his head and ran up the stairs into his room. Once he closed the door he began crying and hiccuping. He walked over to his bed and flopped onto it, face burying into his pillow._ _His head snapped up when he had to take a deep breath and he rolled over to his side._

_“Why him.“_

_\--_

_“Leave! Go away Taewoo!“_

_The banging stopped for a second and he looked to the door. Screams filled the room when the door busted open and fell to the floor. Jisung’s eyes started to hurt as he shut them close with hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He heard someone talking, Taewoo, he pressed himself closer to the desk and wall as sobs filled his space._

_“Jisung! Jisung!“_

_He felt someone grab his shoulders and shake him a little._

_“Leave me alone! Please!“_

_“Jisung! Open your eyes!“_

_“Please Taewoo!“_

_Jisung felt warm out of the sudden. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a red hoodie._

_“S-Seungmin?“_

_The boy nodded, his arms tightening around the other. Jisung slowly wrapped his arms around the other._

_“You’re… here.“_

_“Yes, I am, it’s okay, I'm here.“_

_\--_

_Jisung always found his younger brother incredible. Since the day he was taken into their family to be cared for, since the first time his mother introduced him to his "new little brother", he was a fantastic human being to Jisung. Jisung was three years old when Seungmin was brought into his life and he didn’t really understand but few years later, he did._

_Seungmin was always there when Jisung needed him the most, he used to pick him up from school and even parties, but most importantly he was there when Taewoo appeared in their lives. He was there for Jisung when he needed to tell someone how much he hates Taewoo._

_Seungmin helped Jisung when their father left without a word. Jisung thought that he could have been the stronger one since he was the older brother but everything fell apart when the person who dared to call himself a father left. He was there to comfort him and stay for as long as Jisung wanted him to. Jisung was so grateful to have a younger brother, he would never regret it._

_Though, Seungmin was a strange child. He never spoke with other kids nor did he ever wanted to join playing games with others. Maybe he was just shy but he still wasn’t like any other. He loved to be alone and play games and watch pokémon by himself, or with Jisung. The two of them spent the most time together._

_Jisung had his best friend and people he could always hang out with but he preferred to be with his little brother and do stuff with him. He loved to hang out with his friends like Minho and Woojin though._

_When Seungmin turned seventeen Jisung took him to Disneyland and he never saw his brother so happy. That day Jisung told himself that he had to protect his brother, no matter what._

_Seungmin was so special to Jisung that he trusted him with his whole life. He knew that Seungmin would never judge him, so, he came out to him. Seungmin was the first and the last person that knew that, Jisung was gay. But, Seungmin accepted him, he didn’t say anything against it._

_\--_

_“Seungmin he- he-“_

_Seungmin rubbed the older boy’s back and nodded._

_“It’s okay.. I’m here now, he’s not here“_

_Jisung calmed down and leaned more into his brother, leaning his back against his chest, hiding in his oversized hoodie._

_“I can’t believe that… he’s our dad now..“_

_Seungmin shook his head and tightened his grip on the older._

_“He’s not, he will never be our dad, not him. No matter how shit of a father our dad is, hesh the only one.“_

_Jisung sobbed a little but didn’t cry, it hurt to cry, though he didn’t give a fuck if it hurt but he knew that Seungmin would cry too and he wouldn’t be able to handle that._

_“Seungmin… don’t ever leave me… please.“_

_He heard the other’s breath hitch and the younger leaned down, resting his head on top of Jisung’s, taking his hand into his own._

_“I would never.“_

**

Jisung felt pressure on his bottom parts and he moaned loudly making Changbin groan. When Changbin started moving, Jisung felt the tears pool up in his eyes and he sobbed a little. Changbin sped up, making the bed shake and Jisung to moan louder and louder. Chagnbin smirked before he reached over to the table with Jisung following his hand. Jisung shut his eyes with another thrust and moan but he opened his eyes quickly when something rubber and slightly tighter was placed on the base of his cock. He yelped and looked at Changbin in shock.

“M-Master no!“

Jisung wanted to cry and scream from anger and hatred. Changbin smiled as he slowed down making Jisung grab the sheets.

“P-Please… Master.“

Changbin smirked and leaned to the other. He pulled out and turned the other on his back, so that the younger is facing him.

“Please, what baby?“

Jisung shook his head and groaned.

“Please… just…“

Jisung gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“Fuck me.“

He hated that he had to say it, but the cock ring was way too painful and he was so close and just wanted to come, so bad. Changbin nodded and pushed in, thrusting at a painfully slow pace but speeding up causing the younger to moan. Jisung screamed when Changbin hit his prostate making Changbin go harder and hit that spot repeatedly.

“Master I'm- I’m gonna-“

Changbin stopped causing the other to whine.

“What the-“

“Rule number two?“

Jisung gritted his teeth and shook his head, burying it deeper into the pillow.

“I’m not allowed to reach an orgasm until Master says so….“

“Perfect.“

Jisung’s eyes teared up, his breath hitching as Changbin began thrusting again.

“P-please.“

Changbin looked at the younger from the corners of his eyes and shook his head.

“Aw, who am I to deny you.“

 Jisung let out a high pitched moan when he came onto his stomach and chest, but, Changbin didn’t stop nor did he take the ring off.

“Take it off, p-please, Master!“

Jisung screamed and shook his head but Chagnbin didn’t stop. He continued to thrust into him, making Jisung moan in pain and pleasure as he was still painfully hard. Changbin then leaned close to Jisung’s ear and licked it lightly making Jisung squirm under him.

“Tell me where they are, baby.“

Jisung gritted his teeth and shook his head intensely. He looked straight into Chagnbin’s eyes and let the tears fall.

“W-why do you h-hate me Master?“

Jisung choked out while crying and Chagnbin only shook his head and smiled at him, Jisung hated it. Changbin caressed his cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

“I don’t hate you baby, I just want to know.“

Jisung cried, he cried a lot and Chagnbin began to feel bad. He moved to face the younger and kissed him softly, the younger shyly returning the kiss.

“I promise to take it off baby, just tell me, yes or no, are they in Korea?“

Jisung sobbed and sniffled before shaking his head and biting his lip.

“N-No Sir, they’re not.“

Changbin nodded and wrapped his fingers around the rubber and took  it off making Jisung gasp. He continued to thrust into the younger before he came making the younger come too, for the second time. Jisung looked at the older with no expression before his bottom lip began shaking and and he started crying again.

How could he have been be so selfish?! How could he have told the person who wanted to kill his brother if he was or was not where he wanted him?! His precious little brother.

Changbin shook his head and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his lap. He began to rock themselves back and forth, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder

“I’m sorry, doll.“

 _‘No you’re not.‘_ Jisung just continued to cry until he got too tired and fell asleep. Chagnbin then laid him on the bed under the covers and laid next to him, pulling him into his arms and watching his calm sleeping face until he fell asleep himself.


	4. The Escape

Jisung’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around, he felt the soft fabric of the blanket under his naked body and he almost threw up when he remembered what happened the night before. His turned his head towards the door when he heard a familiar voice.

“Yeah, yeah, they’re not in Korea, probably Taiwan or Japan or some shit like tgar just find them.“

Jisung wanted to cry.

“Oh, you’re up? I’ll just take a shower and then we’ll do something with you, pet.“

Jisung waited until Changbin closed the bathroom door and he slowly stood up walking over to one of the closets and pulled out some of the clothes. He put them on and stepped to the door. He looked at the bathroom door one more time before opening the door and running down the stairs and towards the front door, Jisung quickly slipped on his shoes and ran out of the door not bothering to close the front door.

He ran while tugging at the collar. He ran until his legs started to burn but he knew he couldn’t stop, not if the one who has been torturing him was looking for him. It was only a day but he couldn’t stay there any longer. He ran until he got to a small lake that was deep in the woods.

He stopped to catch his breath, gasping for air and he stood straight again and looked around. Where was he again? He himself didn’t know, the only thing he knew was that he wasn’t in that psycho’s house anymore.

He wanted to continue when he heard branches cracking behind him. The steps were far apart but it was obvious that the person was running. His eyes widened and he quickly stepped to a big tree. Why didn’t he continue to run a bit earlier?! He began shaking all over as he peeked his head from behind the tree and saw Chagnbin with an annoyed and angry expression on his face and a leash in his right hand. Jisung moved his head back and bit his lower lip to keep himself down from any loud breathing.

He looked back once again but he couldn’t see anyone.  He looked on the other side as he stepped back a little before someone wrapped their hand over his eyes and mouth, muffling his screams.

His body wiggled around until he got tired and just let himself stand on his two feet and wait for what was going to happen next. This was the end, this was the moment Changbin was going to kill him.

A hand left his mouth and went around his throat and tugged at the collar. Jisung’s breath became heavier as he thought of what was about to happen, but he was surprised when he felt the silky texture of the leash brush his hand lightly.

He yelped when he was picked up and thrown over Changbin’s shoulder. He looked around as  his eyes began to tear up. His eyes traveled more down and stopped at the shirt collar of the older. He brought his fingers to it and tried to distract himself with it as he prepared himself, mentally and physically for his punishment. Maybe Chagnbin was really going to kill him?

**

They reached the house and Jisung squeezed his eyes shut but he was surprised that he wasn’t let down. His shoes were taken off and he felt how Changbin’s shoulder was digging into his hip and lower stomach and he hissed loudly, getting a growl from the other. He turned his head to look at Changbin and shut his mouth instantly.


	5. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, you don't have to read it, really

Jisung cried in pain when his back hit wall. Changbin only looked at him over his shoulder and walked over to the closet pulling out a… controller? Another collar?

Changbin took Jisung’s collar off and replaced it with the one he pulled out. Jisung became nervous when he felt a small box on the collar and saw numbers from one to five on the remote. Changbin smiled and poked Jisung’s cheek with the antenna of the controller.

“Strip, now.“                 

Jisung nodded as he began to take his clothes off. _One_. Jisung screamed when he felt pain in his neck. He gave him a shock collar? Jisung clenched his jaw and looked at the other and hiccupped with another tear rolling down his cheek. Changbin only rolled his eyes and shoved the other roughly making him hit the wall again.

“To your knees, now.“

Jisung looked down and shakily dropped to his knees. Changbin unzipped his pants, shoving his cock into Jisung’s mouth. Jisung let out a surprised noise when Changbin slid way too hard into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making him choke, again. _Two_. Jisung opened his mouth, a string of saliva rolling down his chin. Jisung looked up seeing Changbin’s head rolled back. Jisung hummed at the pain in his throat, sending vibrations trough Changbin's whole body. Jisung felt Changbin twitch on his tongue and few seconds later he felt the thick liquid going down his throat.

Changbin’s hands grabbed his shoulders roughly and picked him up.  Changbin looked him in the eyes and pushed him onto the bed picking him up a bit and turning him on all fours.

“No lube, no prepping.“

Jisung was confused at first but his eyes widened when he understood.

“Changbin-“

Jisung hissed in pain when he felt Changbin smack his thigh harshly. Jisung opened his mouth but couldn’t let out any kind of sound, he was scared if he was going to be able to speak after that, because the shock box was very near his vocal cords.

“I have a title, and you’re going to call me by only that, undersood?“

Jisung whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly. He heard the older growl and he received another slap.

“I said, understood?!“

“Y-yes, s-sir.“

Jisung let out a pained scream when Changbin entered him. Changbin hissed at the tightness before slowly moving his hips against Jisung’s. _Four_. Jisung wanted to scream but he couldn’t, opening his mouth was painful, everything was so painful.

Jisung began crying again. Everything hurt. He felt something hot roll down his thighs and his cries became harder, because he knew that wasn’t come, it was blood, he made him bleed. He felt Chagnbin’s hand wrap around his member together with some texture similar to rubber, silicone, a cock ring.

“Master please!“

“Not taking it off this time.“

Jisung’s eyes began to hurt from all the tears but he didn’t care, he cried harder.

“Please… make it stop, Master.“

Changbin growled before pulling out and reaching for the lube, he squirted some on his cock and Jisung’s hole before he pushed himself back in.

Jisung moaned and he hated it, but it felt so good even though it still hurt a little, because again, he wasn't prepped in any way. He came on his chest and stomach with a scream but Changbin, once again, didn’t stop. Jisung cried again causing Changbin to groan and roll his eyes. The older was really getting fed up with Jisung’s behavior.

Changbin’s mouth fell open and eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came into the younger. _Five_. Jisung let out a very painful scream but instead of keeping it for just few seconds like the other ones, Changbin kept his thumb on the number. Jisung wanted to cry. He looked at the older over his shoulder and held his breath. Changbin looked at him and frowned.

“Breathe!“

Jisung shook his head, making Changbin growl.

“Fucking breathe or I will make you breathe, and you won’t like that!“

Jisung opened his mouth, taking gulps of air before turning his head and letting out a small whimper. Changbin grabbed his chin and turned his head back, taking the collar off, making Jisung sigh in relief. Changbin put the normal collar around his neck and Jisung gulped.

Changbin pulled out, pulling the other to his feet. He reached into the drawer and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and a blind fold. Jisung’s eyes widened when Changbin put the cuffs on his wrists. Changbin put the blindfold on his eyes, Jisung’s breath became heavier and more shaky as felt the wave of fear wash over him.

He was shoved on the bed and he let out a sharp breath. Changbin walked over to the closet and smirked.

Changbin walked over to the younger and placed the thing to Jisung’s ear. Jisung’s breath became quicker as he felt and heard the vibrator next to his ear. Jisung let out a loud moan when Changbin shoved the vibrator into him on the lowest speed at first but putting it higher and higher. Changbin cuffed the boy’s ankles causing him to whimper.

Jisung wanted to run away but after what happened, he was scared to even think about it. He heard the door close and lock he let out a soft, choked cry.


	6. I'm Sorry

Two hours. He was laying on the bed with a vibrator inside of him, too weak to let out any kind of sound. He came at least three times during those two hours and his cock began to hurt.

Jisung heard the door open and he turned his head towards it. He felt a warm hand on his lower back and he shivered. He felt relieved when the vibrator was pulled out, letting out a small and muffled moan. The warm hands traveled down his body and he felt his ankles being un-cuffed followed by his wrists.

He was sat down and he began shaking, he was scared again. His breath hitched when he was pulled into an embrace. He felt the mattress go a bit down under the weight of the other person and he turned his head towards it.

A hand was placed on his cheek and he let out a soft whimper, hearing the other let out a small chuckle. _Changbin_?

The blindfold was taken off and he was met with beautiful brown eyes and a smiling face. He was pulled into the boy’s lap. Changbin wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and smiled up at him. He frowned when the other didn’t smile back. He leaned forward and kissed the boy’s chest lightly and laying his head on his chest.

“I’m sorry, doll. I was just a bit angry.“

Jisung shook his head and laid his head onto Changbin’s shoulder, the older nuzzling his face.

“Should we take a shower?“

Jisung looked at the other and slowly nodded the other smiling up at him but frowning when the other raised his hand and shook his head a little.

“But.. can I shower alone, Sir?“

Changbin then nodded and released the younger, watching him as he stepped into the bathroom.

**

Jisung shivered at the cold air hitting his wet body. He stepped closer to the closet and pulled out some oversized sweater and a pair of shorts.

Jisung walked down the stairs with shaky legs, looking at the other. He walked into the kitchen silently, looking at the older in silence. The other turned around with a glass on his lips. He put the glass down and smiled.

“Aw, you’re so cute, princess.“

Jisung blushed and thanked the older. Changbin hummed and stepped closer to the younger, hugging him tightly. Jisung looked at the other and sobbed a little before the older looked at him.

“What’s wrong baby?“

Changbin tilted the boy’s head up and smiled at the other. He leaned closer to the boy’s face kissing his cheek and kissing the tears away. Changbin moved more down, ghosting over the other boy’s lips.

Jisung leaned up, kissing the older quickly. When he looked at the other, his eyes widened in shock, matching the older boy’s. _What did I just do? Why?_ Changbin laughed, his head tilting back. He looked back at the younger and chuckled again. Jisung looked at the other in confusion.

“Aw, Jisung, you’re really adorable.“

That was the first time Changbin has called him by his name during his stay. Jisung hated to admit it, but, he liked the way it sounded when Chagnbin said it. Jisung smiled.

“What?“

Changbin smiled and looked at the younger. Jisung blushed and smiled a little.

“Tell me!“

Changbin whined playfully and poked the boy’s cheek.

“I like when you say my name…“

Changbin laughed a little.

“Really?“

Jisung nodded. The younger then looked up and stroked the older boy’s face and stopped at a bruise he hadn’t noticed before.

“What is that?“

Changbin placed his own hand on top on Jisung’s and shook his head a little.

“Nothing, really.“

Jisung shook his head and glared at the older.

“It's not nothing if you're hurting. Why do you have bruises, Sir?“

Changbin smiled, rubbing the boy’s hand with his thumb.

“I got into a small fight…“

Jisung’s eyes widened, causing the older to chuckle.

“I’m good though.“

“No! Sir, did you ice it anyhow?“

Jisung pulled away from the older and walked over to the freezer. He didn’t get a chance to open it before a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and he froze. Changbin smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I did, it’s okay, princess.“

Jisung slowly turned around in the older boy’s hold and smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Changbin happily returning it.

“Should we go out for a walk?“

Changbin said while playing with the silky leash. Jisung hummed and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and nuzzled his chest. Why was Changbin being so nice?

And why did Jisung like it so much?

Jisung opened his eyes slowly, Changbin was nice but he was the same person that made him bleed. Changbin stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head and Jisung instantly melted, and he hated that he responded so quickly to every single one of Changbin’s touches like that.

The boys made their way out of the kitchen, Changbin gently rubbing the younger boy’s back and smiling. They slipped on their shoes and Jisung looked at the older when he took the leash into his hand.

“I’m sorry baby, but I can’t risk you running away again, I’m sorry.“

Changbin kissed the boy’s cheek, the other huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay.“

Jisung smiled making the older chuckle. They walked out, hand in hand and walked slowly trough the woods. Jisung didn’t even notice how pretty it was, all green and blue, it was beautiful. They got to the lake Jisung passed earlier, he didn’t even notice how pretty the lake was. Changbin stopped and squeezed Jisung’s hand. He took his shirt off, making Jisung turn his head slowly.

“What are you doing, Sir?“

Changbin smirked.

“Nothing.“

Jisung shook his head. Changbin stepped in front of him and played with the hem of his sweater.

“Seriously, what are you doing?“

Jisung laughed, making Changbin chuckle a bit.

“Let’s just have a swim.“

Jisung smiled and shrugged his shoulders, taking his-  _Changbin’s_ , sweater off. Changbin then took the collar off slowly, dropping onto the ground. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, spinning him around before Jisung’s back was facing the lake.

“Don’t even think about it.“

Changbin chuckled and smirked before pushing the younger back. Jisung yelped when he fell into the lake and swam back up and glared at the older that was holding his stomach while laughing. He rolled his eyes and swam a bit closer, reaching his hand to out to be pulled back up.

Changbin wiped the tears away from his eyes, nodding and reaching his hand to Jisung, grabbing his wrist to pull him up.

Jisung looked up at the older and smirked before pulling him into the lake.


	7. Can't We Be Happy?

The two boys were enjoying their moment, having fun swimming around when they heard sirens. They looked at each other, Jisung’s eyes widening in shock when he recognized the sirens.

_The police._

Changbin hurried out of the water, pulling Jisung out as well. He threw his shirt back on and put the sweater on Jisung gently. Jisung grabbed the collar, putting it around his neck and clicking it, making Changbin smile slightly. Changbin smiled at the other more softly and took his hand in his own.

“Jisung…“

Changbin’s heart ached as Jisung smiled back at him and nodded. They both began running, ignoring the branches hitting their faces and limbs. They got to back and Changbin locked the door quickly, he looked at Jisung and grabbed his wrist, almost dragging him up the stairs. Jisung looked at him with wide eyes when Changbin opened the room Jaebum said to never go to.

“Stay here, okay? Don’t come out, no matter what, okay? I'll come for you.“

Jisung was surprised to see Changbin stressed like that, he was shaking and mixing his words with his trembling voice. Jisung took both of Changbin’s hands into his and kissed them softly causing Changbin to stop shaking.

Jisung sat down on the floor as Changbin closed the door. He looked around, it looked just like any other bathroom, why couldn’t he go in there to clean it? Jisung pulled himself up to his feet and looked around. He walked over to the mirror and traced the outline of it. He froze when it moved and began opening. _What did I do?_

The mirror opened and Jisung was met with an uncountable amount of money, probably stolen.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Jisung’s head turned towards the door when he heard screaming from the first floor. He ran over to the door but stopped before he could open it. _“Stay here, okay? Don’t come out, no matter what, okay? I'll come for you.“_ Jisung’s eyes began to tear up as he leaned onto the door and slowly sat down. Why was he feeling like this? Why towards Changbin? The person who hurt him in so many ways.

A loud bang on the door brought him to his feet and he stared at the door in shock and horror.

“Open up!“

Jisung froze, he knew that voice. Jisung almost fell into the bathtub when the door busted open. Jisung shook his head and looked up.

“Jackson?“

The police man ran over to Jisung and picked him up, hugging him shortly after.

“Jisung! You’re alive! Come with me, I'll get you back to Seungmin.“

Jackson dragged the other out of the room and Jisung only looked back at the bathroom door closing shut. The stepped out of the house quickly and Jisung’s head was filled with guilt. _What about Changbin... and Jaebum? But, I can be with my brother again…_

The car door opened and Jisung was shoved in. He looked back and saw Changbin run out of the house. He heard a faint scream as the car door closed. He looked back one last and saw Changbin fall to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

The car ride was long and Jisung’s mind was filled with guilt and Changbin but also with his little brother. A smile made it’s way onto his face when he thought about his brother.


	8. Flashbeck 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the scene that happened before the first flashback <3

_“Jisung, just wait a second in front of the house. I’ll be there in five minutes, alright?“_

_Jisung rolled his eyes as he slipped on his shoes and searched for his leather jacket. Living with his brother was amazing but at the same time very annoying._

_“You there?“_

_“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry please, it’s like, really cold.“_

_Jisung let out a chuckle hearing Seungmin giggle on the other end._

_“I’ll be there soon, love ya.“_

_“Thanks, love you too.“_


	9. I'm Back

The car stopped and Jisung’s eyes shot open. He opened the car door and looked around. His eyes sparkled and legs began to move quickly when he saw his brother.

“Seungmin!“

The two boys pulled one another into a tight hug as tears began to pool up in their eyes.

“Jisung! God, I missed you so fucking much!“

Jisung nodded his head and turned to face the younger boy’s smiling face and red eyes.

“Seungmin, I- I’m alive…“

Seungmin nodded and smiled at the other.

“You- You are…“

**

Changbin ran out of the house, only seeing the car in the distance. His heart sank and tears began to pool up in his eyes. He hated it, so much. He hated that Jisung made him feel this way. He hated that Jisung was the only one that made him fall and fall in love.

Changbin pulled himself up to his feet and ran into the house. He didn't even care about his brother and the drugs he wanted to kill him for, it wasn't Seungmin's fault anyway. All he wanted was Jisung and Jisung only.

“Felix! Chris!“

The first said boy ran into the living room and looked at Changbin in shock. He knew that Changbin could be really harsh but he had never heard this tone of his voice.

“I don’t care how, but you’re going to find him. Or at least help me find him. And tell the others.“

Felix opened his mouth but Changbin cut him off.

“I don’t wanna hear shit, you’re going to do what I say.“

Felix flinched and nodded before running into the garage for the others. Changbin rubbed his  face in frustration and ran up into his room, going straight to his computer.

**

Seungmin sat Jisung down onto the couch and looked at him in a very weird way. Seungmin squinted his eyes and pointed to the collar on Jisung’s neck.

“What is that?“

Jisung looked down and opened his mouth.

“A collar Ma-.... Changbin gave me…“

Seungmin frowned but nodded and traced the collar with the tips of his fingers, smiling at how the texture felt under his finger tips, but frowning shortly after.

“Can you take it off?“

“I don’t think so… “

Seungmin shook his head and sighed, his eyes traveling down Jisung’s face. He felt so bad when he saw the scratches on Jisung‘s face but his heart dropped when he saw the bites and hickeys on his  neck. He pulled the older closer to him and looked at him in shock but his face expression soon changed into a sad one.

“Hyung, please, tell me he didn’t do what i think he did…“

Jisung bit his bottom lip as he felt his eyes tear up. He was scared that Seungmin was going to be disgusted but… Seungmin wrapped his arms around the older and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry you had to go trough this.“

“It’s not your fault…“

**

It took about two months for Jisung to be fine, it took long but he was okay, for the most part. Something hadn’t changed though, Changbin never left his mind. The collar around his neck wasn’t helping either.

**

Changbin spent two months on trying to find Jisung but to no luck. He just couldn’t find the blonde boy, and it hurt, it hurt so bad. He admitted it to himself, he loved the one and only Han Jisung. The one thing he thought that he wasn’t capable of, happened and Jisung was responsible for it.

Changbin’s head shot up when the door to his bedroom opened.

“We found him Boss!“

Jaebum’s sweet voice filled Changbin’s ears and he quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards Jaebum, holding his shirt tightly in his fists.

“Really?“

Changbin looked truly happy. Jaebum had never seen him like that, since Jisung left Changbin looked seriously broken and now he looked very happy. Jaebum nodded and Changbin smiled widely.

**

The black pick up stopped in front of the familiar house and Changbin smiled. He stepped out, signaling the others that he’ll go alone. The others rolled their eyes and sat back into the car.

Changbin shook his head a little before collecting all of his courage and knocking on the door. Changbin’s smile grew even wider when a blonde boy opened the door with a shocked look on his face. Changbin waved his hand at the boy and opened his mouth.

“H-Hey, Jisung.“


	10. But I Love Him

“W-Why are you here?“

Changbin’s smile widened as he stepped into the house and closed the door.

“Did I let you in?“

“You don’t have to.“

Changbin smirked before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss onto the younger boy’s lips. Jisung’s eyes fluttered closed as he rested one of his hands on the boy’s chest pushing him back a little.

“What’s wrong?“

“I-I’m s-sorry but, I can’t…“

Changbin looked at the other in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

“Can’t what? Jisung I-“

“You hurt me…“

Changbin’s eyes widened and he stepped closer to the younger boy, taking his face into his hands, wiping away the tears that escaped his eyes.

“I’m- I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, Jisung I truly am sorry. I lov-“

“That’s not gonna change anything, you hurt me, really bad. And saying sorry will not make it better.“

Changbin’s heart dropped and he scanned the younger boy’s face in confusion. He sighed and pulled the other into a tight hug.

“Jisung I-“

“Please, g-go.“

Changbin moved his head to face the other and opened his mouth to talk but Jisung cut him off.

“My brother is here, just please, forget me, it’s going to be better for the both of us.“

_‘I could never forget you‘_

_-_

_‘I love you, but you hurt me‘_

Changbin let go of the younger boy’s face and nodded. He reached for the door knob when he heard a quiet sob. He turned around, seeing the younger boy’s hands covering his face. He moved towards him one last time and moved one of his hands, pressing a quick and soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry…“

Changbin whispered before opening the door and stepping out. As soon as the door closed Jisung sank to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably, causing Seungmin to come into the hall.

“Jisung! What’s wrong?“

Jisung moved closer to the younger and hugged him tightly.

“Seungmin I- I-“

Seungmin rubbed the older boy’s back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head to calm him down.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be alright.“

“B-But I-I l-love h-him.“

Seungmin froze but continued to rub the older boy’s back to calm him down.

**

Changbin gritted his teeth as he stepped out of the house. Tears were streaming down his face and he began to regret everything he had done. How could he be so selfish? How could he do something like that to… _him_?

He stepped closer to the car and sat in it quickly.

“Go.“

With that, the car began to move and drive back to Changbin’s house. The car ride was silent but Changbin didn’t really care, he just wanted Jisung to be his again, or, was he ever his?

**

“Jisung we’re gonna get trough this together, okay?“

Jisung nodded with his head low. He laid down onto his bed and cuddled closer to Seungmin, sobbing quietly into his hoodie. The younger sighed, he hated seeing his older brother like that, helpless and broken. He wanted to help, but _how_? How, when Changbin hurt him like he did?

“Minnie, I didn’t want to love him.“

Seungmin nodded and sighed.

“We don’t choose who we love, sadly. We just… do.“


	11. He's Still Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Seungmin are just brothers i swear! <3 they're just.... Really close

Changbin’s eyes began to hurt as more of the hot tears rolled down his face. His heart ached as he saw the silky leash laying on the bed.

“It’s all my fault.“

**

Jisung slipped on his shoes and stepped out with his little _, but not so little_ , brother. He smiled at the younger and leaned closer kissing his cheek quickly.

“Be save.“

“You too.“

Jisung smiled and turned on his heel and walked towards his school. He was lucky that it wasn’t far. He hated the fact that he had to go to school, and actually everywhere with that collar, because Changbin never took it off. His friends got used it though at first they were a little weirded out. His steps became slower as he fished his phone out of his pocket, switching the song he looked up and saw the same black pick up truck.

His eyes widened as he hid behind some bushes and only begged to not be found, he just wanted the life he had before and be with his lovely brother.

“I can still see you, brat.“

Jisung cursed as he stood up and stepped closer to the car.

“Where do you think you’re going?“

“School?“

He looked at the boy, _Hyunjin_ , and shook his head.

“I don’t wanna go.“

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and glared at the other.

“Do I look like I give a fuck? Boss said I can’t go back unless I bring you with me so get into the car, now.“

Jisung shook his head once again making the other even more angry.

“I have a fucking gun, you don't want me to use it do you? So just get into the car, now.“

That made Jisung flinch and he sat into the car, looking at the boy in the front. Hyunjin let out a deep sigh and looked at the other trough the review mirror.

“Hey, Jisung..?“

Jisung turned his head towards him and looked at him blankly.

“I-I’m sorry, okay? I’m just- really stressed because I’m in need of a job and a lot of other stuff and even though _Woojin_ has been supporting me, it’s been really stressful, so, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh on you.“

Jisung frowned a little but nodded his head, smiling. The blonde boy looked out of the window again. _'Woojin? I didn't even know he's into guys'_ Jisung giggled quietly.

“By the way, the ride is pretty long so you might want to sleep or do something so that you’re not bored.“

Hyunjin smiled and Jisung smiled back at him. That was the first time he had seen Hyunjin smile.


	12. I Missed This(You)

The car stopped and Jisung jolted awake his eyes widening when he saw the house. He slowly stepped out of the car and looked down to his feet. He tried to fight the urge to smile as a pair of shoes appeared before his, but failed and he smiled widely. He saw a hand go up to his neck and the collar. Changbin attached the silky leash and Jisung gulped thickly. Changbin tugged at the leash gently causing the younger to stumble forward. Jisung followed the older into the house looking behind and seeing Hyunjin get back into the car and drive off somewhere.

Once the door closed Jisung looked up at the older and smiled when the older wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I missed you so fucking much.“

Jisung hummed and dropped his head onto Changbin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…“

Jisung looked up and tilted his head.

“For?“

“Kidnapping you…“

Changbin smiled but his smile fell from his face and he looked at Jisung seriously.

“And hurting you. I know that you will never forgive me and- and I don’t blame you. I was selfish and didn’t think about anyone else. Jisung I… I’m s-sorry.“

Changbin’s voice cracked at the end and he dropped to his knees, clutching the boy’s jacket in one hand and his shirt in the other. Jisung just watched him in shock. He didn’t know that Changbin would do something like that. He thought that he was just another slave, another person that he will get tired of…

“I don’t know what I would do without you.“

Changbin whispered and Jisung slowly moved to his own knees, tilting his head to look the older into his eyes. He stroked the boy’s face making him look up with red and puffy eyes.

“Jisung I-“

Jisung placed his finger onto the boy’s lips and smiled at him. Jisung leaned closer and closer before his lips met Changbin’s. Changbin smiled into the kiss and Jisung did the same. The younger wanted to pull away but a hand on the back of his head stopped him, he looked at the boy and saw him smile.

“Don’t.“

Was all Changbin said before he pressed his lips to the younger ones. They slowly moved up to their feet and Changbin slowly pushed the other towards the nearest wall. Changbin then pulled away and dropped his head onto Jisung’s shoulder, turning his head and kissing his neck softly, earning a whimper from him.


	13. My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!  
> love you all so so much and byeee<3 <3 <3

The two boys stumbled into the bedroom, stealing each other’s breaths as pieces of clothing were loosened. Changbin pulled away and pushed the other onto the bed, causing him to whimper and blush deeply shortly after. Changbin chuckled before climbing on top of the younger and taking his jaw gently, tilting his head up, looking deep into his eyes. He traced the collar with his fingers before undoing it and freeing Jisung's neck. He dropped it onto the carpeted floor and smiled.

“God, you’re beautiful.“

Changbin whispered before leaning down once again. He began to leave kisses down the boy’s neck and chest, listening to his beautiful moans and whimpers.

Changbin reached down, unbuttoning the boy’s jeans and pulling them down, kissing every piece of shown skin causing the younger to blush a bit more. Changbin moved up, kissing the boy’s forehead as he reached under the bed.

“I’ll take care of you.“

Jisung looked up and nodded, his teeth gritting as he felt the older push one finger inside of him. Soon he was being stretched with three fingers and Changbin spread his legs a little, but enough for him to slip between. He looked at Jisung one last time, seeing him nod, before he pushed himself slowly in. Jisung hissed and moaned, his nails scratching Changbin’s back lightly.

“Ow…“

Changbin looked down and stopped, Jisung then looked up and laughed a little.

“Sorry… it’s… it’s been a while.“

Changbin chuckled as he began to move again. Jisung hid his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck, the older stroking his hair and whispering into his ear. Jisung’s phone began ringing from the other side of the bed and they looked the direction where it was coming from. Jisung cringed a little and looked at Changbin.

“Who is that?“

“My brother… it’s okay though, he can wait.“

Changbin laughed and nodded. The ringing stopped and Jisung sighed. Few thrusts later Jisung screamed a little and pulled himself closer to the older.

“Oh God, please don’t stop.“

**_Minnie: where are you?_ **

**_Minnie: are you okay?_ **

**_Minnie: answer me_ **

**_Minnie: please_ **

**_Minnie: jisung?_ **

Changbin nodded as he sped up causing the younger to moan louder. Few seconds later Jisung squeezed his shoulders tightly and threw his head back.

“I’m close… fuck.“

Jisung looked up and shook his head a little.

“I love you.“

Changbin looked at him and opened his mouth in disbelief.

“What?“

“F-fuck, I love you for fuck’s sake.“

Changbin nodded his head and smiled as he looked back at the younger and pressed his lips to the other’s before pulling away only about an inch and pressed a one more quick kiss to his lips before whispering.

“I love you too, so fucking much Jisung.“

Changbin groaned as the younger came, he himself following shortly after. He pulled out gently and laid down next to the younger. Jisung smiled at him and reached for his phone, swiping his thumb on the screen and typed his reply.

**_Jisungie: Im okay <3_ **

**_Minnie: oof_ **

**_Minnie: where r u?_ **

**_Minnie: who u with?_ **

Jisung looked at Changbin, seeing the questioning look on his face and he moved closer to him, kissing his cheek quickly.

**_Jisungie: and where r u?_ **

**_Jiusngie: im with Changbin_ **

**_Minnie: im with Jeongin_ **

**_Minnie: JISUNG!_ **

**_Jisungie: who tf is Jeongin?_ **

**_Jisungie: its okay! I swear!_ **

**_Jisungie: hes nice to me_ **

**_Minnie: jesus im gona die bc of u_ **

**_Minnie: when r u gonna get home?_ **

Jisung looked at the older and Changbin smirked at him as he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Jisung smiled and inched a bit further away from the older but Changbin got on top of him, gazing down at him with a smirk playing on his lips.

**_Jisungie: idk_ **

Jisung glanced up and smirked.

**_Jisungie: not any time soon tho_ **

As soon as he sent that text his phone was taken away and placed onto the night stand.

“Hey!“

Changbin only rolled his eyes and smirked as he pulled the blanket up and covered both of their naked bodies.

**_Minnie: fine_ **

**_Minnie: text me when u get home_ **

**_Minnie: jisung?_ **

**_Minnie: …._ **

**_Minnie: ew_ **

 


End file.
